Cinta Di Bawah Lampu Merah
by lianclouds
Summary: "Aneh! Kenapa dia semakin cuek padaku?"/"Dengarakan aku baik-baik! AKU… JUGA… MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Heechul sekuat mungkin, berbarengan dengan suara klakson yang bersahutan di belakang mereka. Di atas, lampu sudah menyala hijau./KyuChul /GS , OOC/


Cinta Di Bawah Lampu Merah

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul  
Cast: Changmin DBSK  
Genre : Romantic  
Type: one shoot

**_Cho Kyuhyun_**  
* Menaruh hati pada kim Heechul tetangga baru Cho Kyuhyun  
* Tak pernah lelah melakukan pendekatan dengan kim Heechul dengan segala cara  
* Jiwa pejantan Cho Kyuhyun kembali bangkit, ketika ia tahu tak ada satu namja pun yang berhasil mendekati kim Heechul  
**_kim Heechul _**  
* Menurutnya Cho Kyuhyun terlalu gampang untuk menyatakan rasa suka pada seorang yeoja  
* yeoja yang entah kesekian kalinya diincar dan diburu Cho Kyuhyun, yang kebetulan tetangga baru Cho Kyuhyun  
**_Changmin`DBSK_**  
* Teman sekelas Cho Kyuhyun di kampus  
* Teman curhat Curhat Cho Kyuhyun

Sudah sebulan Cho Kyuhyun mencoba mendekatikim Heechul. Segala usaha dan jerih payah telah dilakukannya. Namun, tetap saja, Heechul tak bergeming, membungkam bahasa dalam kebisuannya.  
Sementara Cho Kyuhyun terus menggencarkan serangan-serangannya. Kadang Cho Kyuhyun sengaja menjauh sebentar, lalu kembali menebarkan pesonanya. Menurut Cho Kyuhyun, biasanya yeoja pura-pura cuek. Padahal, sebenarnya mereka mengharapkan namja untuk terus mengejarnya. Tapi, jauh dari perkiraan, Heechul malah bersikap masa bodoh dan makin tak menggubrisnya.  
Heechul adalah yeoja yang entah kesekian kalinya diincar dan diburu Cho Kyuhyun. Awalnya Cho Kyuhyun cuek-cuek saja dengan Heechul yang kebetulan tetangga barunya itu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ia merasa tertantang juga untuk mendekatiHeechul. Jiwa pejantannya kembali bangkit, ketika tak ada satu namja pun yang berhasil mendekati Heechul.  
Selama ini Cho Kyuhyun sudah mencoba mendekati Heechul lewat teman-teman di sekolahnya. Bahkan, sampai ke tetangganya.  
Heechul yang sehari-harinya lewat di depan rumah Cho Kyuhyun, selalu saja membuat hati Cho Kyuhyun berdesir tak karuan. Bukan karena cinta yang menggebu, melainkan hanya karena penasaran saja.  
"Aneh! Kenapa dia semakin cuek padaku?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun pada Changmin, teman sekelasnya di kampus. "Padahal kau kan tau sendiri, kalau aku termasuk namja yang sering digandrungi yeoja? Kenapa Heechul seolah tak mempan oleh umpanku?"  
"Mungkin Heechul ingin menguji sebarapa besar usahamu," Changmin mencoba menerka. "Heechul mungkin senang melihatmu terus mengejarnya,"  
Cho Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sesekali mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya.

Pagi hari, matahari menyerobot masuk ke dalam kamarCho Kyuhyun. Jam di meja kamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul 7.00. Biasanya, jam-jam segini Heechul berangkat sekolah lewat depan rumahnya. Cho Kyuhyun segera mandi dan memakai pakaiannya. Tak lama, ia sudah siap ke kampus. Di depan rumah, Cho Kyuhyun tampak gelisah. Sesekali menatap ke arah jalanan, mencoba memastikan, Heechul sudah lewat atau belum. Sambil menunggu, ia memanaskan Motor Sport kuningnya. Ia pura-pura mengelap body motornya sambil sesekali memelintir gasnya. Suara mesin pun menderu-deru.  
Tak lama, dari kejauhan sang pujaan hati sedang menuju ke arahnya. Cho Kyuhyun segera merapihkan diri. Mematut diri di depan kaca depan rumah. Ia pun sudah siap bekerja keras hari ini. Menebar jaring-jaring cinta.  
Heechul semakin dekat dengan rumahCho Kyuhyun. Dekat, dan semakin dekat.  
Cho Kyuhyun membuka pagar rumahnya, sambil menuntun motornya. Derap langkah Heechul sudah terdengar jelas di daun telinganya. Sebuah derap yang terdengar dari kaki indahnyaHeechul.  
"Selamat pagi," sapa Cho Kyuhyun ramah. "Baru mau berangkat?"  
Heechul tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.  
"Berangkat denganku saja! Aku juga sekalian ke kampus. Sekolahmu kan searah dengan kampusku? Bareng saja, yuk!" ajak Cho Kyuhyun.  
"Terima kasih. Aku lebih asyik jalan. Sekalian olahraga," Heechul segera bergegas meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan motornya.  
"T-t-tunggu…!" pinta Cho Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.  
" Ada apa lagi?"  
Sejenak Cho Kyuhyun terdiam. Sesekali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Boleh tidak aku main ke rumahmu nanti malam?" sambil cengar-cengir.  
"Untuk apa?" Heechul ketus.  
"Ya, ingin main saja. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu,"  
Sesaat Heechul tertegun, seolah ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.  
"Bagaimana? Boleh?"  
"Memangnya apa yang mau dibicarakan? Kenapa harus dibicarakan dirumahku!" tanya Heechul setengah sewot.  
"Yaa… kalau tidak mau di rumah, di mana saja boleh,"  
"Ya sudah, di sini saja. Apa yang mau kau katakan!" pinta Heechul sambil sesekali menengok ke arah arloji yang membelit pergelangannya yang kuning langsat.  
Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"  
Heechul tak langsung menjawab. Ia pura-pura kaget. Tak lama ia kembali bersikap seperti biasa. "Kalau sudah, kenapa? Kalau belum mau apa?" pancing Heechul.  
"Jangan galak seperti itu!" rayu Cho Kyuhyun. "Kalau sudah, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu jalan bareng dengan pacarmu. Kalau belum…"  
"Kalau belum, mau apa?"  
"Mau tidak kau jadi pacarku?" pinta Cho Kyuhyun mantap.  
Mata Heechul terbelalak. Namun lagi-lagi Heechul mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Pasti nembak!  
"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"  
"Mudah sekali kau untuk mengatakan cinta! Murahan!" Heechul bergegas lebih cepat meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun.  
Cho Kyuhyun hanya terperangah. Dadanya seolah ada yang menohok keras. Baru pertama kali ia dianggap murahan. Tiba-tiba Cho Kyuhyun seolah tak ada harganya sama sekali di depan Heechul.

Gelap malam tak mampu membias kata-kata Heechul pagi tadi.  
Murahan! kata itulah yang kembali terngiang-ngiang di daun telinga Cho Kyuhyun.  
Di dalam kamar ia hanya menatap langit-langit berwarna putih. Di sana ia melihat wajah oval Heechul sambil tertawa mengejeknya. Rupanya kali ini ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh yeoja itu. Buktinya saat ini ia selalu memikirkannya. Tak siang, tak juga malam. Yang ada hanya wajahHeechul,Heechul dan Heechul. Terus dan terus. Semakin penasaran.  
Namun kata murahan yang keluar dari mulut manis Heechul akhirnya menyadarkan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini ia telah melakukan hal yang belum pernah, bahkan pantang ia lakukan. Ia telah menjadi pengemis cinta. Ia telah menghinakan dirinya dengan merendahkan diri di hadapan seorang Heechul. Cho Kyuhyun lupa, kalau selama ini ia telah kebablasan melakukan pendekatan.  
"Kenapa aku sampai begini yah? benar juga kata Heechul," tanya Cho Kyuhyun dalam hati.  
Cho Kyuhyun bingung. Sesekali ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Memandang jendela dan menatap ke luar. Ia hanya menatap genteng rumah Heechul yang lebih tinggi daripada rumahnya. Cho Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sesekali matanya diarahkan pada sebuah jam yang tergeletak di meja. Di sana jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Saatnya datang ke rumah Heechul untuk meminta kepastian atas ungkapan cintanya tadi pagi. Namun, lagi-lagi Cho Kyuhyun teringat kata murahan dari mulut Heechul. Rasanya harga diri Cho Kyuhyun terinjak-injak. Tapi betapa terinjak-injaknya harga dirinya di depan teman-temannya, kalau tak bisa mendapatkan Heechul. Bagaimana reputasi si penjinak yeoja yang alang kepalang disandangnya.  
Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memilih mematikan lampu dan menyalakan MP3. Dalam gelap, Cho Kyuhyun menikmati lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Lama-kelamaan suara musik perlahan mengecil. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap dan hening. Cho Kyuhyun terlelap dalam tidurnya malam itu.

Pagi hari Cho Kyuhyun berangkat agak siang. Ia sudah tak berhasrat mengejar Heechul. Ia hanya santai-santai saja. Sementara jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30. Sambil Kyuhyun pun segera bersiap-siap. Seperti biasa, Cho Kyuhyun memanaskan mesin motor sportnya.  
Setelah semuanya beres, ia pun segera mengeluarkan Motor ke luar rumah. Tak lama, pintu pagar sudah di kuncinya. Cho Kyuhyun siap menaiki sadel motornya.  
"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Suara itu sangatlah akrab dengan telinganya.  
Cho Kyuhyun menengok. Dilihatnya Heechul berlari mengejarnya sambil menenteng tas selempangnya. Cho Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia malah menstater motornya. Sesaat suara mesin menderu-deru. Suara derap langkah pacu Heechul hampir tak terdengar.  
"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" pinta Heechul dengan wajah memelas dan napas tersengal-sengal.  
"Tumben baru berangkat," sindir Cho Kyuhyun, sinis.  
"Boleh tidak? Aku sudah kesiangan!"  
"Tumben kau kesiangan," celetuk Cho Kyuhyun. Masih sinis.  
Heechul diam.  
Cho Kyuhyun juga terdiam. "Sudah ayo cepat naik!"  
Heechul ragu-ragu. Ia tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun sedang marah padanya.  
Akhirnya Heechul naik juga. Sepanjang jalan Cho Kyuhyun memacu motor dengan seenaknya. Heechul hanya bisa mendekapnya.  
Di perempatan lampu merah, sambil menunggu lampu hijau, Cho Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.  
"Kenapa sampai kesiangan?"  
Heechul tersenyum. "Gara-gara kau!"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Iya. Gara-gara semalaman aku menunggumu! Kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun, Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu," ketus Heechul.  
Mendengar kata-kata Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya!" teriak Cho Kyuhyun pura-pura tuli.  
Heechul geram sambil memukul-mukul punggung Cho Kyuhyun. Mulut Heechul mendekat ke telinga Cho Kyuhyun. "Dengarakan aku baik-baik! AKU… JUGA… MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Heechul sekuat mungkin, berbarengan dengan suara klakson yang bersahutan di belakang mereka. Di atas, lampu sudah menyala hijau. 

**TAMAT**


End file.
